


Relentless

by Siver



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: They prepare to leave Rausten and Eirika struggles with worries of what's to come. Such a thing is alien to L'Arachel.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 21  
100 Multifandom Challenge  
Prompt: Hope

“Eirika, there you are!”

Eirika startled out of her thoughts and looked up from the bag she packed. “L’Arachel… Is something wrong?” The woman was frowning at her. Eirika tried to think of something that might be bothering her; had she done something? Of course there was the attack on Rausten only the previous night, but L’Arachel had been in remarkably good spirits at breakfast—did anything bring her down?

“That is what I was going to ask you. You looked positively dreary at breakfast and I can hardly let that stand, not least while you’re in our beautiful home.”

What was wrong? Several things: Lyon, the attack on Rausten, this entire war. She struggled to find words to articulate some fraction of it and found herself pinned under L’Arachel’s intense stare instead.

“We will stop the Demon King,” L’Arachel stated as if it was the most basic fact. Her tone softened. “And I am equally certain the Prince Lyon you knew will be proud of you.”

Eirika dropped her gaze. “I hope so,” she said quietly. “I miss him. I miss Renais. I miss the old days. I know we can’t get them back, but we have to save him... regardless of what that means.” She drew a slow breath and clenched a hand. She told herself she would hold together. She had to remain strong; she _would _remain strong.

L’Arachel stepped forward and before Eirika realized what she was doing she found herself swept up into a tight hug.

“Forgive my forwardness but I simply cannot abide such a sad face here.” She gripped Eirika’s shoulders. “We will win this war, we will see peace returned to this land and you will return here. You shall rest and I shall show you all the splendours of Rausten. Such a pity we had to keep this visit so short.”

“I… No, I couldn’t possibly impose,” Eirika stammered.

“Nonsense!” L’Arachel said with a dismissive flip of her hand. “You are my dear friend and my dear friends are always welcome here.”

“Thank you.” She did feel a bit better. Maybe L’Arachel’s unswerving confidence was more contagious than she thought.

“Do hurry and finish your preparations,” L’Arachel said, parting with her and making a move toward the door. “We can’t let that foul man and those fiends go free of justice for long.”

“Yes, of course.”

“And you’ll ride with me to Darkling Woods of course!” L’Arachel called out from the door before disappearing from Eirika’s view and leaving her no chance to respond.

Eirika smiled at her bag with a sudden understanding of what Dozla and Rennac lived through. What L’Arachel wanted L’Arachel got and woe betide anyone who thought they could stop her. They would win this—they had to—and she would return to Rausten.


End file.
